


Midnight Lover

by Darksinokaru



Series: Midnight Lover [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bottom Zoro, Bottoming from the Top, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Sex Dreams, Sex with sleeping person, Short, Uke Zoro, midnight sex, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji wakes to something entirely unexpected in the middle of the night.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Well! A short work here, sorta dark and angsty. But I've had the idea a while and wanted to do it. Dunno if I'll expand on it, I may, but for now it's done.

A low groan muffled into the sleeping dormitory. There were no sounds in the occupied room other than snores and the creaking of the ship as it drifted over the roughly undulating ocean surface, though muffling into the room from the outside was thunder, howling wind, and the relentless pounding of rain. Sanji couldn't move his wrists, they were tied together above his head to his hammock, Sanji couldn't see either through whatever was wrapped around his eyes, and there was a fucking gag in his mouth. Sanji shifted, stifling a pleasured moan when the slide of something wet and tight stroked down his hard cock. Sanji had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he knew damn well that someone was having sex with him. Who the fuck would do that?! Though Sanji felt panic, pleasure coiled tight into his gut as he was stroked down his cock, the wet muscles sliding deliciously around him. Could it be Nami? Or Robin? There was no one else that could be the culprit, and though the kink was a huge turn on, Sanji couldn't help but disbelieve that either woman would fuck themselves like this on him with so many people around, it was practically the same as having sex right in front a crowd of people.

The legs pressed to Sanji's sides were hot and wet with the sweat building where their flesh met. Sanji couldn't catch his breath, each time Sanji's cock was sucked wetly into the tight heat on top of him his breath was stolen by barely constrained moans and gasps. Sanji had to be quiet, he didn't want anyone to wake and see what was happening, surely it would upset Nami or Robin, whichever of the two it was. Sanji had fantasized so many times about either of the girls, approaching him wet and wanting; in fact Sanji was so surprised that he almost had to believe that it was a dream, but he wasn't so sure. 

Sanji had his ears pricked open for any tell tale signs of who it might have been, but all he heard was low breathing and murmuring, any of which could have been his other crew mates around him. There was a change in movement and Sanji's mind mushed, it felt so good Sanji's brain was losing coherence as his hips lifted up just slightly to meet whichever of the girls was riding him and Sanji heard a restrained gasp before the body slammed down on him, sliding wet and hard down his cock until their bodies met with a thump that bounced the hammock. Sanji's head pulled back, a choked groan escaping his open mouth with its gag running across it. Oh fuck, that felt so good. The sliding on his cock grew harder and rough as the hips bore down on him, rocking furiously, fucking themselves with more zeal after Sanji's little stunt. Sanji groaned, hips bumping up into his midnight lover as Sanji's cock was squeezed into the tight hole, drowning Sanji's brain in delirious torrents of pleasure that knocked out any higher thinking power he still retained. He didn't give a shit who it was, whichever lady or perhaps some kind of succubus or whatever weird shit happened on the Grand Line; Sanji just wanted whoever it was to keep riding him just like that. Sanji grunted, centering his efforts of getting that body to move against him faster and drove his hard cock into them with increased gusto, which earned him rewards when the movements became fast and erratic. Sanji groaned, voice breaking as he still managed to remember to be silent. It was a dream, it had to be a dream, Sanji wasn't sure if he had ever had such great sex before; Sanji loved sex and often had it on the Baratie with the beautiful ladies he met which was something that had changed drastically since joining the Straw Hat crew. 

It was a little unnerving to be in a position that essentially screamed that Sanji was being taken advantage of, that Sanji was being used, but it really only turned into a negative if Sanji perceived it that way, and Sanji wasn't going to. It had been _months_ since he'd gotten laid and he didn't care how he was getting it, the fact that he was tied up was minor; what mattered was how fucking good it felt, and that he'd better be allowed to cum.

Sanji picked up the sound of labored breathing and groaned, lust surging through his body as he punched his hips up into whoever he was fucking, using the power of his legs and stomach to drive his cock forcefully inside. The person made strangled breathless gasps and jerked on Sanji, muscles clenching his cock tight as Sanji continued to thrust himself into the tight, hot cavity as the person on him quivered. Sanji groaned, orgasm punching into his gut and stealing his breath as he came, shooting heavily up inside whoever it was. Sanji fucking hoped that they didn't get pregnant, it would have made for all sorts of fucking awkward, though he would know which of the girls it was... if it was indeed them. But as his body shook with the aftermath of his orgasm and he sagged, he found himself not caring as his breath wheezed hard passed the gag. Sanji felt completely boneless as whoever it was got right off of him, sending sharp jolts through Sanji's still sensitive cock, forcing a gasp from his dry lips as he slid out of whoever it was wetly. Sanji wanted to ask, but he not only couldn't find his voice but his mind cautioned him to be quiet once again when the sounds of the snoring men around him came back to his senses, apparently having been lost to him in those final moments of build up. 

Sanji didn't want to remain tied up, but he felt exhaustion seep heavily into his very bones, sucking the vital energy out of him after that orgasm. It wasn't often Sanji was so tired after sex, but it wasn't often either that he came so hard. Sanji turned his head to the side and heaved a deep relaxing breath. He _really_ hoped that he wasn't still tied up when his crew mates woke. Sanji's lids closed behind his blindfold and he quickly fell into a worn out slumber.

Zoro climbed off Sanji's hammock, glaring bitterly at himself; he had done it again. Zoro had been surprised, as the cook had never fully woken before, usually just muttering and groaning in his sleep as Zoro fucked himself on the cook, and he wasn't the least bit proud of himself for taking advantage of his nakama like that. Zoro had been seriously drunk the first time and had not entirely even realized that the cook was not awake, but when it became known that the cook was dreaming that it was one of the women things became clear. Zoro had told himself never again, but each time they scuffled or argued, or when he saw the cook's body move with that acrobatic grace and power that defeated his enemies with just the power of his legs, Zoro felt himself so shamefully wanton that when the chance arose, he ended up humiliating himself and betraying the cook to do what he had done that night... again and again... including tonight.

But so long as the cook believed them dreams, it was just fine. Zoro was not disillusioned, he knew that the cook would never harbor such feelings or wants for him. So for as long as Zoro lived he would never tell anyone, and if the cook ever found out... well... he had all the right in the world to hate him. Zoro just hoped that it never happened, because it would likely tear a rift in the crew. If there was somewhere souls really went to, Zoro was sure his would be hell; sometimes, Zoro was well aware of what an idiot he could be. 

Even for just a moment, Zoro wished that the cook would mutter out his name, but it would never happen. Sometimes, Zoro wished that he could cut out that part of him, but he knew it to be nothing more than a fevered dream, wished upon by a man half drowned by his own uncertain and conflicted heart.


End file.
